Sebastian's List
by MissMarie in Wonderland
Summary: Companion to 'Hunter's List'; the completely mundane yet semi-extensive list of things Sebastian loves about Hunter.


Sebastian loves Hunter's hands.

No, that isn't because of the oh-so-hot things he does with them, though those are definitely a bonus. He would be more than content just looking at Hunter's hands because they're just so damn fascinating. Their hands are about the same size, although Sebastian' s fingers are a bit thinner and just a tad longer, his skin a shade or two paler. Hunter's hands are rough and strong with near constant callouses, but they suddenly become remarkably gentle whenever they slip into Sebastian's. It's a nice feeling Sebastian never would have thought he'd be so fond of, hand holding. But with Hunter, it's more like he never wants to let go of them.

Sebastian loves Hunter's muscles.

Even he finds it strange, because Sebastian has never been too keen on muscles in the first place. As soon as he sees Hunter shirtless for the first time, though, that immediately changes. Maybe because it was such a stark contrast to his own lean frame, maybe it was because they made Hunter seem even more protective than he already was. Hunter's back and abs and arms- good God, have you ever seen that boy's arms? Sebastian could do nothing but jack off to the thought of them for the rest of his life and die a happy man.

Speaking of which…

Sebastian loves Hunter's cock.

Yeah, that one should be obvious enough, but he really, **really** loves Hunter's cock. It's not like Hunter's the biggest he's ever seem, but he sure as hell has nothing to be ashamed of with what he does have. He is more than well-endowed. As lame as it sounds, Sebastian would go so far as to say it was molded perfectly just to fit him. It felt so completely right in his hand, or mouth, or inside of him when they both lost their senses and decided to have a free-for-all sex session. He would die of completele and total euphoria if it was possible to have Hunter in him at all times.

Sebastian loves Hunter's strength.

Different from his obvious physical strength, there's the way he stands tall and proud regardless of whatever comes his way. He refuses to go down without a fight. Even when people give him a list of reasons why dating Sebastian is a bad idea (literally, they actually filled an entire sheet of paper with at least five different people's handwriting) he didn't listen. He just tore the paper up and went to find Sebastian, making it a point during the next rehearsal to kiss Sebastian rather intensely right in the center of the room. He knew what he wanted. Hunter always knows what he wants, and he refuses to let anything stop him.

Sebastian loves watching Hunter sleep.

It's not like he'd even say this out loud, because he knows the second he does, Hunter's going to laugh and start calling him Edward Cullen just to rile him up. But he loves the times when Hunter falls asleep before him and he can just sit on the bed beside him and watch. It's the only time Hunter doesn't look like he's trying so hard to impress people. When Hunter sleeps, he lies on his side, stretched out on the bed with his mouth barely opened and looking so at peace that Sebastian wished he could make it so that Hunter always felt so calm.

(The only part that Sebastian doesn't love is when Hunter goes to bed following a phone call from back home. Because that's when it changes, and Hunter curls in on himself and presses his back right up against the wall and Sebastian doesn't need to be told that's when Hunter feels the need to protect himself.)

Sebastian loves Hunter's gentleness.

Anyone who looks at Hunter would probably think Sebastian insane for this. Hunter's tough. Hunter is strong and determined and every bit the well-trained military brat he's been brought up to be. But if they could see the way Hunter cares for Sebastian when he's sick, how he calls up his sister every chance he gets and how he'll spend hours just lying with his cat on his stomach and whispering to him, they'd see that Hunter does have the capacity to be so undeniably kind. If they knew how careful he had been the first time Sebastian had let Hunter fuck him, completely and utterly afraid of hurting Sebastian, most people would probably be surprised Hunter even had it in him to be so gentle. Sebastian would go as far as to say that it's Hunter's natural setting. He's just learned by now that it's not always safe for him to show it.

Sebastian loves Hunter's passion.

There aren't a lot of things Hunter cares about, but when he finds something, he give it his all. Whether it be leading the Warblers or his writing or his relationship with Sebastian, Hunter doesn't half-ass anything he wants. He throws himself into it, not even caring about the repercussions because the only thing on his mind is the feeling of euphoria he gets from investing everything he has into what he loves. And knowing that one of the things he loves is Sebastian? Well, that just makes him love Hunter even more.

He loves Hunter's hair. When their just lying on one of their beds and his fingers start mindlessly threading through Hunter's soft, carefully-styled brown locks, it instantly relaxes Sebastian for reasons he can't exactly pinpoint, and he can't be bothered to even try

He loves Hunter's eyes. He loves that look they get, even if it is rare and brief, when the two of them are alone and it's like Sebastian is the most important person in the entire universe.

He loves Hunter's laugh, and the feel of his skin, and his lips and his borderline obsession with that beast he calls a cat. Hunter's touch and Hunter's kisses and the way it feels when he's inside Hunter or when Hunter's inside him. He loves those stupid, pointless moments when they're just sitting in the commons doing homework without speaking to each other for hours. He loves when they wake up early and decide to go for a run together and somehow always end up at a coffee shop a few miles from Dalton stealing sips of each other's drinks.

Sebastian just loves Hunter. He loves Hunter in a way he can't explain and in a way he never thought he'd ever want to love another person. All he knows is that he didn't think he was even capable of feeling this way for another person, and that this is definitely something he could get used to.

* * *

_This is just a cute little thing that demanded to be wrote at 3am and I ended up falling in love with it. I'm actually pretty proud of how it turned out, and then decided to write one from Hunter's perspective. So if you liked this, feel free to check that one out and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoye._


End file.
